A Lazy Sunday
by Foamsatmouth
Summary: It was just one of those perfect days. Oneshot.


Today was a good day. Heck, this whole _week_ had been good. Crime was at an all-time low and the Titans hadn't been called out for anything more serious than a high speed chase, which Robin and Cyborg assisted with. The Titans were enjoying the downtime, rightfully so.

Today, Cyborg was in the garage tinkering with Nightwing's motorcycle. There was an odd ticking sound coming from somewhere and he didn't want his buddy riding it until it was fixed. He had it taken apart, the various pieces scattered about his work table as he disassembled and inspected every piece. He was certain he knew where it was now and just how to fix it. All that was needed was to do so and reassemble the bike and get 'Wing to test it. After that, he was sure his buddies would be up for a few rounds of gaming and tonight he'd be grilling ribs. He smiled to himself. Today was a good day.

Starfire was on a long distance called with her knorfka Galfore, courtesy of the Justice League's deep space transmission satellite. It had been some time since they had last spoke, so she was very happy to hear from him. Turns out he had taken a wife, a strong female warrior named Tu'alanal, and was expecting a bumgorf within a few months. The alien princess was ecstatic when Galfore asked her to be the _Sevarreshk_ , the Earth equivalent of a god mother. Star had eagerly accepted, of course. They chatted for a little while longer before they ended the call. Grand Ruler Galfore had a planet to run, after all. As Star sat there pondering if Nightwing would give her a bumgorf of her own, she smiled. Today was a good day.

Nightwing was also in a call, but with his mentor Batman. The older hero had finally caught the serial killer Victor Zsasz, after the villain had taken him on a merry run through Gotham. With the aid of Robin, Tim Drake, they had successfully captured him and sent him to Arkham. On a lighter note, the bulk of Batman's rogue gallery was still locked up so the dark knight was actually able to relax a bit. He was thinking of taking a small vacation for some long overdue rest and was asking if Nightwing could come cover Gotham for a week. Richard Greyson, aka Nightwing, was perfectly happy to come help his mentor and adoptive parent out for a while. He owed Bruce a lot. He also suspected that Alfred was the one making Bruce take a break. That old man had more sway over Batman than anyone Richard had ever known. It'd be good to see Tim again and see how he was doing. Nightwing smiled to himself. Star would probably love to come along, she loved shopping in new cities. He also had a very important question he wanted to ask her and this would be the perfect time to do it. He smiled to himself. Today was a good day.

In another part of the tower, the other two Titans were thinking of just how nice of a day it was too. Of course, you wouldn't imagine that they'd be enjoying it together. But that was the truth.

Beast Boy and Raven had been enjoying it _together_ , as they had for the past couple of years.

Presently, they were in Garfield Logan's, aka Beast Boy, room. The changeling was laying on his back on his bed, with his girlfriend laying on him. She was quiet literally _on_ him. She was laying on her back, her head on his sternum, shoulders on his belly, chest on his hips, etc. It seemed like an odd way to lay, but she was quite comfortable there. In her hands was the latest book to her favorite series and in his hands was a Nintendo 3DS. Said game system was resting gently on the top of her head. She didn't really mind that it was there, she didn't even hear the clicking of buttons. But she _did_ mind when it was loud, like it was now.

She turned her head a little and looked up at him. "Gar, would you turn that down a little? It's hard to read with that blasting in my ear."

Her boyfriend lowered his game and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Huh? It's not loud at all Rae. Heck, I'm wearing headphones. Well, one of them."

"Hmm…" The empath reached up into her hair and searched around. After a moment, she found the wayward earbud and pulled it out. She held it up and he frowned.

"Coulda sworn that was next to my arm. I'm sorry babe."

"It's alright Gar, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Raven said as she nudged it back under his arm. Now that the sound was dulled considerably, she returned to her book.

Sometime later, she felt the bulk of her body rise up as he boyfriend inhaled deeply and sighed in frustration. She looked up at him once more. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "Can't seem to beat this boss. I got my best guy out there wailing on him but I'm somehow _healing_ him with every hit!"

"What's the boss?"

"Some kind of undead, lemme check." He clicked a couple of times. "A lich."

Raven contemplated this for a moment. "I've noticed that in your games that undead are healed by dark type spells and stuff. What kind of weapon are you using?"

Garfield's brow furrowed once more. "I've got a…oh! Duh! I'm such an idiot. It's a dark type knight's blade."

"There's your problem then. Swap weapons or bring in a couple of your weaker guys to damage him while your main guy takes all the hits." Raven gave him a little smile, to which he responded by lifting his game and kissing her head.

"You're so smart Rae, what would I do without you?" He murmured into her hair.

Lightly blushing, Raven shook her head. "I'm not as smart as someone like Cyborg, I'm just good at remembering stuff."

"You're a genius compared to me babe." Gar chuckled before kissing her head again. She gave a little huff, but he knew it was for show. He knew his praise worked wonders for her surprisingly low self-esteem. Few people knew how hard she was on herself, so he took every opportunity to make her feel good.

They lapsed back into silence, but it wasn't long before another question came to his mind.

"Hey Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are undead considered dark?" He asked.

In the middle of turning a page, the empath paused. "Well…I supposed it's because necromancy, which makes undead, is considered to be perverting the natural order of things."

"But…why is that wrong? I can think of a couple of people I'd love to bring back from the dead. Does that mean I'm dark?"

Raven pondered this for a moment too before speaking slowly. "I think that in reality, it would depend on the individual using necromancy. For what _you_ want, it wouldn't be wrong morally. I know you miss and love them. Your heart is also too pure and kind to want to do something dark like that. So…no, you aren't in the wrong."

A sly grin found its way on the changeling's face. "Thanks Rae. Though I'd like to note that there is _one_ dark thing that I do."

She glanced up at him. "There is?"

"Yup." He snickered. " _You._ "

She scowled and slapped his leg. "Don't be a perv, Gar. We're having a moment."

His grin turned into a smile as he kissed her head once more. "See, that's the thing. When I'm with you, I'm _always_ having a moment. You're just too amazing to _not_ have moments with all the time."

Her blush returned as she ducked her head away from his affections.

"Don't think you're off the hook, just yet, Garfield Mark Logan." She mumbled as she put her book to the side and crossed her arms.

Gar laughed and set his game to the side. He then tucked his hands up under her arms and carefully drug his pouting love up to where her head was next to his. She huffed once more before glaring at him. He smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna make out?"

"Sweet Azar, you're irrepressible." Raven sighed.

The changeling's smile never faded as his hands went down to hers. He ran his thumb her third finger on her left hand as he kissed her cheek softly. "You know why that is."

Raven looked down at the ring and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the love of her life and started kissing him.

Today was a good day indeed.


End file.
